


Never Truly Happy

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would never truly happy there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Truly Happy

Ginny heard the front slam and placed the familiar mask on her face to hide the pain she felt.

  
Ever since Regulus Black had mysteriously reappeared she had been attracted to him. They had become friends and Ginny had started to fall for him, and when she asked him if he wanted to move into her flat instead of Grimmauld Place she didn’t think it would hurt this much.

  
Instead of settling down, Regulus would go out every night and brought back some random girl. When the door slammed the next morning announcing their departure her heart broke a little more, and Ginny couldn’t take it any longer.

  
Regulus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and lent his chin on her shoulder. Normally she wouldn’t mind this, but today she shrugged him off.

  
“What’s wrong?” Regulus asked.

  
“Nothing.” Ginny answered

  
“Yes there is. Tell me Ginny.”

  
Ginny stopped for a moment wondering how to begin. Turning towards him, she looked into his face. He had a look of concern and confusion on his face.

  
“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t pretend that I don’t love you even though you don’t love me. I can’t stay here knowing that every time the door shuts my heart will break,” Ginny said taking a deep breath before beginning again, “I’m moving out. I will sign the flat over to you, but I’m going.”

  
Regulus’s eyes widened. He had no idea that Ginny felt that way and instantly felt guilty about the women he had brought back. He liked Ginny, but only as a friend, and she had given no indication that she felt anything for him.

  
“You love me?”

  
Ginny nodded.

  
“I’m sorry for hurting you. If I had known I would have made sure that I wouldn’t have moved in, or brought anyone back. I will  
move out instead.”

  
“No, you can keep it. I’ll never be truly happy here anymore.” Ginny said shaking her head.

  
“I’m sorry Ginny. I hope one day we’ll be able to be friends again.” Regulus said sighing.

  
“So do I.” Ginny replied.

  



End file.
